


The Wars I Fought Were Worth the Scars

by Chimera428



Series: SuperCat Week 4 Fall 2019 Two Sides to Every Coin [4]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Blind Kara Danvers, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Evolution, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Mentions of other DCU characters, Minor Alex Danvers, Minor Astra (Supergirl TV 2015), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Minor Lucy lane, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Superman, Other, Sacrifice, SuperCat Week 2019, Supercat Week 4, genetic manipulation, minor character injury, scw4d4, supercat week 4 day 4 take, take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Chimera428
Summary: SuperCat Week Day 4 - TakeTakes place in a divergent ether of s1-s3Astra still diedNon never used Myriad (opting for a broader more destructive option)Mon-El never arrivedThis is not a happy beginning.. this is full of angst and turmoil and starts at the final moment at the end of a war...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCat Week Day 4 - Take   
Takes place in a divergent ether of s1-s3   
Astra still died  
Non never used Myriad (opting for a broader more destructive option)  
Mon-El never arrived
> 
> This is not a happy beginning.. this is full of angst and turmoil and starts at the final moment at the end of a war...

Non stood proud on the corner of the rooftop, looking over the destruction he had wrought. Secure in the knowledge he had defeated Kara and her interlopers. Holding the last who stood against him in his grasp.

“Such weakness,” Non held Cat up by her throat, her feet struggling to find purchase as she clawed at the man’s arms.

Kara turned over, hands finding the broken ground beneath her, the strength of her arms failing as she tried to push herself up only to collapse back down. 

“Cat.” She whimpered, feeling the heat burn in her chest and her body struggle with the punishment her uncle had inflicted on her.

“How could you possibly feel for these weaklings?” He sneered, glancing back at Kara as she tried to push from the ground again. “To even consider loving them is an abomination.”

“Because-” Cat rasped and Non tilted his head at her, giving enough slack for the frail woman to speak as her struggle piqued his interest. “She’s not a monster like you.”

“And what would you know of monsters?” He growled, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Kara continued to struggle, begging Cat to stay silent, to stop as she saw Non’s body stiffen in anticipation. She drug her knees up, supporting her weight as she sat back on her heels, helpless.

“I’ve been one.” She gasped as he squeezed, eyes darting to the lighted symbol on his chest.

“Cat no!” Kara rasped, struggling to stand again, pushing up on one knee, digging her boots into the ground.

“You know nothing, you pathetic little creature.” Non, tightened his hold, watching her face turn red until searing pain shot through his chest, his shield failing just as Cat broke the sliver of kryptonite off in his chest.

In her final act of defiance Cat actually grinned before he flung her out and away from him off the roof. Kara reached for the air ahead of her as she stumbled to a stand, catching Cat’s eyes as her entire world slipped away from her all over again. 

Kara made to jump from the roof, unsure if she could even fly only to be knocked back to the ground once more by a quick burst of Non’s heat vision against her legs. Powerless to stop it when Cat disappeared over the broken ledge and out of sight ahead of her.

Non knelt on the ground, digging at his chest with a growl until he pried the broken remnants of Kryptonite from his body, tossing it towards Kara haphazardly. He had less than half a second to react before he engaged his heat vision again, interlocking his gaze with Kara’s as she stood fully. He yelled at her then, pushing to a stand through his pain and intensified his glare, forcing her back a step or more as the pair of them fought for dominance.

Kara felt her feet slide backwards, her mind replaying everything she had lost in her life before now; the image of her parents sending her away as she pulled her hands into fists, stepping forward. 

The explosion of her planet knocking her off course as her feet broke through the concrete and she redoubled her efforts edging ever forward. 

Astra’s dying words, while once warm hands slipped from her face, as she threw her weight into her stance. 

The first time Cat kissed her and made her heart nearly rupture beneath her whispered affections…

Only to be replaced with Cat’s flailing form, reaching for her before slipping into the darkness.

Kara braced herself when Non advanced, mouth open and throat bleeding from her scream as she poured everything into her heat vision. Her entire face was lit up, glowing red and orange while the breadth of her eyes were solid white. The once two pinpointed streams now a solid beacon of planet melting light pouring out of her.

Non actually stepped backwards, his own heat vision intensifying until she stepped forward. When he faltered she advanced even more, screaming at him like some great beast. A beast he had awoken within her and now was incapable of defeating. His hands came up then, catching the intensity of her energy as it poured out of her until the weight of it was too much and it collided with his chest. Panic struck him then as she advanced further, eyes going wide as her powers surpassed his own and her shout filled his ears to the point of making them bleed.

His own life played itself over in his mind, his final revelation coming as he felt the embedded shards stuck in his chest melt under Kara’s assault and flood his system. His eyes sputtered as he tried to ignite them once more dropping to his knees as he felt the full weight of Kara’s pain tear through him on a subatomic level.

Unrelenting, Kara continued, drawing a ragged inhale through clenched teeth, her gaze never wavering as she followed him down. The name that tore itself from her body was almost inhuman in its sound, its pain touching the very edges of his soul as her gaze intensified tenfold.

“Kara!” He pleaded, feeling as if his entire body was burning from the inside out, his last thought was of Krypton. Heralded by an odd voice, from somewhere deep inside, one he’d long since forgotten. Rationalizing that this must have been what it was like for Krypton, to become at once everything and nothing.

Kara screamed out her beloved’s name in some last effort to feel anything beyond the pain. She felt as if her entire body were going to explode. Even the rooftop surrounding her was beginning to melt in various places from her onslaught…

And then it happened. 

Her gaze penetrated Non’s body on a molecular level, infusing every ounce of his cells and beyond until he was absolutely nothing. Not even ash.

The sky around her was alight, as if a star had suddenly gone supernova in the space high above National City. Thousands below watched in horror as it grew brighter and brighter, others clung to each other as they watched the television screens from the news choppers that flew about. The entire city seemed pinpointed on their heroine, and the absolution of her loss and pain as it consumed her.

The world exploded into a ball of white light, sending all manner of debris in every direction, including Kara before the light was swallowed up by the darkness of the hour. Exhausted and broken Kara let herself fall, body splayed out as her cape wrapped around her from underneath. Kara saw the stars grow further and further away in the wake of her descent; the shouts of the citizens of National City heralding the fall of their hero as they watched in abject horror. 

It was like a dream; the world drifting into a senseless slow motion as if she were about to wake up... until reality threw her back into her body as she slammed into the ground full force throwing more dust and destruction into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat felt weightless as she was finally able to breathe only to realize the ground was rushing up to meet her with no hope of stopping what was going to happen when it did. Her last vision was of Kara, reaching for her and unable to move. The burst of Non’s heat vision and Kara’s fall had sealed her fate. She tried desperately to convey the entirety of her heart to the woman amidst the impossible rush of thoughts over taking her in those few seconds that they locked gazes. 

_“Take care of Carter, tell Adam I always loved him. Save yourself. I love you Kara.” _

Cat’s body twisted in its freefall, leaving her with a vision of the stars just as the roof she was falling from began to light up. A second later she let out a sharp cry of surprise as she impacted with something mid-air. Her view pitched again and with a rush of blood to the head she was righted, feet touching the ground just as her legs gave out. Her body never hit the unforgiving concrete as her rescuer caught her again, holding her up until she seemed to remember what balance was 

“Kara.” The contralto tones of the other woman’s whisper were worried as the sky grew lighter and brighter, its origin coming from where Cat was flung seconds before. 

She grappled her savior’s arms, following her gaze. “What?”

“Are you alright?” The powerful voice that greeted her made Cat’s head hurt with its intensity. 

“Kara... What?” She swallowed hearing screams above them that pulled both of their attentions once more. “Take me back.” She demanded. 

Astra turned her features back to Cat, impressed at her demands but refused to cooperate. “I can not.” 

“She’s hurt! He’s going to kill her!”

Astra looked back up, jaw set, then looked back down to Cat. 

“I swear I’ll jump off this building and make you take me up.” 

Astra narrowed her eyes before grabbing Cat again, leaping into the air. Cat clung to the other woman with a gasp, feeling her stomach drop out as they flew to a higher vantage point. Upon landing, Cat rushed to the edge of the roof, looking across the skyline as Kara seemed to erupt into some variant of an angel of pure wrath. Her whole body was rigid, cape flung behind her as she brought Non to his knees.

“Kara, no…” she whispered, almost frightened at the sight as she watched Kara struggle to step closer and closer. “You have to stop her.” 

Astra stood stock still, equally struck as Kara redoubled her efforts. What Cat failed to see in her was Kara’s aura. Her entire body was white, all of her energy reaching out far enough for Astra to touch despite their distance. She swore in Kryptonese and backed up a step, leaving Cat even more confused. Astra lost herself to the vision in front of her until Cat slapped her back to reality. Painless of course, but the sheer audacity of the tiny human was enough to break through Astra’s reverie. 

“She’s going to kill him,” Cat pleaded to which Astra, who merely turned her eyes back to the engaged pair. 

“I know.” 

“Stop her!” 

“I can not. She is as Rao.”

As soon as Cat drew breath to ask, the world exploded throwing the pair of them backward. Astra remained somewhat steady, grabbing for Cat to keep her from falling over the edge or skittering across the roof. It was then she heard the human woman scream, rushing for the edge of the roof again as Kara fell away from them towards the city below. 

News copters zeroed in on the point of impact, their search lights scanning the rise of debris until they caught a flutter of red and no other movement. 

*******

Lucy just stared at the screen from her place within the DEO, the entirety of their complement dumbstruck at the scene laid out on their screens. Kara laid buried somewhere within the rubble of concrete and asphalt unmoving 

“Get a team there now!”

All across National City its citizens looked on in silent horror at the sight of their prone heroine. Those nearest to the area remained transfixed for countless moments until some spurred themselves into action, making their way to her and the crater she left behind. 

Nearby a chunk of concrete was flung aside, as Zhira Ral-Van, bloodied and broken but not defeated clawed themselves out of the rubble. Astra had been her General. With Non’s betrayal of her, Zhira had changed sides then, seeking out Supergirl to avenge the woman. She had known taking on Non and his remaining army she had turned her back against was a suicide mission and her surprise at being alive was evident on her features. 

Zhira struggled to get their feet under themselves, only to have strong human hands and arms surround her, pulling her from the ground to a stand. She was bracketed on either side, weight supported by complete strangers as she limped forward. They waited for her to speak, eager to help. 

“Take me to the fallen one.” Was her only request and the people holding her were more than happy to comply.

Those farthest from the crater watched as the whole of National City seemed to gather itself up and rally. Trudging through the broken remnants of the streets and buildings to get to their fallen hero. 

Vel-Zev was already there when the majority of the city arrived. He was trying to clear a path through the rubble to get to her, his powers drained from Kryptonite exposure. Men and women rushed to help, forming a sort of bucket brigade to rid the area of smaller debris while others organized groups to push and prod larger pieces aside. 

Shouts rang out amidst the grunts of effort and clattering of metal and rebar. A shout came from the back of the ever growing crowd, signaling that more people were coming and help was on the way as sirens whined in the distance. 

“Where is she?!” 

Astra whistled sharply, forcing the crowd apart. 

“Kara!” The smaller woman in her company was frantic, uncaring as she grasped shoulders and hands that reached for her, helping Cat through the rubble while Astra floated effortlessly behind her 

“Get her up here!” Someone shouted, while another waved the smaller woman over. 

“She’s over that ridge, but we can’t get it to budge from her impact. We’re trying to go through it!”

Cat turned, nearly running smack into Astra. 

“Get me in there.” She demanded only to have the Kryptonian brush past her. Astra tore her hands into the ledge of the crater, her feet digging into the ground as she tried to get some kind of leverage for herself.

“Give her room!” Someone shouted as Astra threw her weight into the stone. Her feet sunk further, burying themselves a few inches more as she let out a pained cry of effort in her attempt to break through. She felt the rubble give way under her onslaught, pushing and forcing a hole until the outer edges of her progress started to collapse back in on itself and then gave completely, crumbling towards Astra with the intent to swallow her up. 

Astra braced herself for the ensuing impact, only to have Vel-Zev push against the collapse from one side, he set his back against the bulk of the wall, feet digging into the ground with his own failing efforts to create a sort of counter pressure against the collapse with the hole Astra continued to make.

“Now or never, Kitten.” Astra struggled with the rubble as she braced it on her shoulders, upper back and arms, looking over at the smaller woman fighting so hard to get to Supergirl. She twisted in her position, putting her back into the bulk of the weight threatening to crush her and the other Kryptonian both. With the pair of them, they braced the wall of concrete, widening the gap that much more. 

“Go!” Astra shouted in her struggle, forcing Cat forward with the command. Racing past the two Kryptonians as the stone and debris collapsed in on the pair behind her swallowing them whole. 


	3. Chapter 3

Astra and Vel-Zev disappeared beneath the broken concrete as it collapsed while the screams of those nearby were muted. There were muffled shouts a second after from those on the other side, a few individuals taking immediate charge to try and dig the pair out.

Cat couldn't do anything for them now, leaving a silent prayer in her wake to whomever would listen that they too could be freed quickly before she struggled forward in search of Kara.

The ground dipped downward sharply, water from broken pipes made the jutting slabs bits of concrete slick as she made her way to the epicenter.

“Kara!?” She called, ignoring the spotlights and hum of choppers above. The dome around her made her surroundings eerily quiet the further she went, pushing the din of the chaos enveloping the city to a dull murmur.

The flutter of red caught her attention first, spurring her into a broken stammer of a run towards it. Unbeknownst to her, the entirety of the city and undoubtedly the world at this point, continued to watch the events lain out for them unfold.

While the rest of National City's citizens desperately tried to dig the other two Kryptonian's out, while watching Cat's lone form getting closer and closer to the unmoving Supergirl.

Cat stumbled, crashing to her knees with a shout of pain that she pushed aside a second later at the sight of Kara's hair fluttering a few feet away. She scrambled the remaining distance, pulling Kara's features into her hands upon reaching her.

“Kara?” She urged, pushing away blood stained locks and scooting closer. Cat pulled at Kara's frame, drawing her up from her prone position and into her lap half seated. Kara's head lulled to the side with a sickening finality, arms hanging out limply until Cat managed to get her situated.

“Kara, please.” She pleaded, pushing strands of hair aside and wiping the blood from her skin.

“Wake up.” Lucy whispered, watching unblinkingly as she stepped closer to the screens. Others around National City followed suit, praying and pleading for the hero to open her eyes and get up like she did every other time before.

From across the city, people were rivetted by the footage of both Supergirl and Cat along with the efforts to dig Astra and Vel-Zev out of the rubble. 

“Please.” Cat's voice was much quieter as she shifted, tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged Kara to herself.

“Open your eyes.” She searched Kara's features for something, anything. “I just found you.” She prayed, lips brushing against Kara's temple as she clutched at the limp woman. “Your Gods and mine can't do this. Not now. You're stronger than this.”

“Gods be damned Kara, wake up!” Cat searched Kara's face with bloodshot eyes as tears stained paths down her dirt streaked visage. With no reply, Cat felt her chest break open, pulling in a shattered breath from her lungs as she bowed her head and broke herself upon the the other woman.

Cat wrapped herself around Kara, movements desperate and driven by sorrow, hugging Kara's body to herself, burying her face against her family crest and crying as the whole of the city watched on. Kara remained lifeless in Cat's arms, head tucked inward, arms stretched out and limp.

Lucy felt her eyes burn and let them close a moment after, sending unchecked tears to the floor as she turned her face away. Efforts to free Astra and Vel-Zev doubled with the arrival of more people and a compliment of firemen with heavy equipment. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to forever as the world seemed to fall in on itself.

“Look!” Someone shouted, causing Lucy to nearly fall over herself as she turned back to the screens. Vasquez was up, pulling in a tighter shot from one of their drones near the pair in the center of the crater. Nothing seemed to change until Lucy saw it. The flicker of Kara's fingers in the air. 

All the oxygen in the room siphoned out and spread throughout the city as it seemed to hold its collective breath; waiting on a razors edge for some kind of hope.

“C'mon.” Lucy whispered, leaning closer to the screens once more.

Fingers curled partially in mid-air, arm bending slightly until those fingers filtered through Cat's hair. With a sharp gasp Cat lifted her head, nearly choking on the sound as she blinked through her blurred vision. Kara's name pushing past the weight in her throat.

“You died,” Kara whimpered, refusing to believe Cat was actually holding her or that she was even alive to be talking to. "And so did I…"

“I'm here.” Cat smoothed her hands across Kara's face, pushing away her hair and holding her as gently as she could manage. “Very much alive.” Without prompt or hesitation she bent down and kissed Kara with enough force to melt steel.

Kara remained still, unsure if it was all real or the last vestiges of her mind before she let herself slip into Rao's embrace. Cat's whimper broke across her bottom lip with the bite of her teeth to accompany it as she felt the warmth of Kara's skin begin to fade. Kara's body spasmed with a sharp breath, shaking them both before she weakly pushed Cat back enough to look at her.

“You... you're... real. You're... you're alive. I thought..” Kara's features broke with her memory, “you fell, I couldn't... Oh Cat, I'm so sorry.” She stuttered surging up and nearly reversing their positions as she pulled Cat back to her and kissed her deeply.

Confined to the crater they failed to hear the collective uproar of joy and elation as it ripped through National City like a tidal wave.

Cat fisted her hands around the tatters of Kara's cape, drawing her closer as Kara dipped her down, opening herself up to the other woman as she staked her claim on her with lips, teeth and tongue.

Kara's arms wrapped around Cat's body, bending her down as Cat's own locked around her shoulders. Their mouths fought to bring each other back to life, pushing past sorrow and fear with renewed vigor.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara fell back into the rubble, the last of her strength finally leaving her with that kiss as Cat struggled to keep her upright.

Cat spoke her name like a mantra, watching the woman register true pain as she became unmistakably aware of it. "Help is coming, help is coming, I swear. Just hold on, darling please, stay with me."

One of the helicopters above began to lower, as the others were ordered out of the airspace.

"_Base this is alpha team, we're going to need medical and another transport. Miss Grant is telling us the other Kryptonians are trapped beneath the debris_."

Lucy looked at the monitors as Vasquez pulled the drone back to focus on the first responders attempting to pry the collapsed wall from where Astra and Vel-Zev had last been seen. Civilians were already forming a support bridge, with the aid of what looked like construction equipment.

"Where's Superman!?"

"_Last anyone saw he was over the ocean with Luthor, ma'am."_

"I need eyes!"

"_Lucy_" J'onn's polyphonic tones came over the comms, his tone dire. "I can't get through to Metro DEO…"

Lucy shifted her jaw, looking at the screen where J'onn registered on the map. "It went dark just after the fighting began…"

Lucy knew it was more than that, the terraformer had dropped right over their tertiary base of operations. The first drones were only just now reporting in, showing nothing but a massive crater where the surrounding block of buildings had been.

"Diana and BatWoman are searching for survivors."

The line was static for a long moment as J'onn's marker began to move across the map.

"_I'm coming to you then. I have Superman… and what's left of Lex."_

"Ma'am! I've got chatter on army radio, there's a corp group making way in an Earthmover with additional support vehicles. They want to know where we want them."

"Send them in, get those two out and any other survivors, civilian or otherwise. Coordinate with NCPD and other first responders. I want everyone on the same page.” Lucy watched as Agents flew into action, carrying out her orders while others continued to secure and reinforce the weakened parts of their own building from the attack. “Alpha team, secure Supergirl and Miss Grant and get back here double time."

"_Understood ma'am, have medical on standby, Maiden is looking pretty bad._"

"How bad is she?!"

Lucy turned as Alex hobbled into the main area, held up on one side by Winn while using a crutch with obvious discomfort.

"The hell are you doing up Danvers?!"

"Taking in the sights, the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

"She wouldn't stay put when she came to, nearly took out her guard." Winn offered reluctantly as Alex glared at him.

"Of course she did. Alex you need to be in bed. You’re-"

"No, not until Kara gets here. I need to see her."

"She's on a transport, which is where you're going to be if you don't sit down. Director or not. You are no good to anyone like this and you know it."

Alex grabbed the nearest chair, looking like someone who had been put through the ringer. Her leg was fitted with a hard brace from ankle to hip, rendering it imobile while her left arm was bound to her body with ace bandages. She sat down roughly, biting back her discomfort before Winn pushed her forward.

"I'm sitting, now tell me-"

"_Coming in hot_." J'onn's voice echoed throughout ops before his figure drifted through. Superman was draped over his shoulders, while what Lucy assumed was Lex was wrapped in the man's cape, hiding the extent of Lex from view.

The medical team rushed to him, setting Clark on a gurney as they searched for vitals. "He's still alive, barely…"

The attending officer tested a needle against the hero’s skin, his suit in tatters, watching the needle snap like a toothpick. "His powers are still intact."

"Prep the kmed-equipment and get sunlamps on him now." Lucy ordered, ignoring Alex for the time being as she stepped over to J'onn. Her gaze lowered to the contents still held in a vice grip. “Agent Johnson… relieve Manhunter of his extra weight.”

J’onn lifted his chin, looking down at Lucy with a prideful stance.

"Are you alright?"

J'onn nodded handing the extra weight over. "What can I do?"

"The Kryptonians that betrayed Non are missing. They were on the ground helping Cat get to Kara."

"I'll be back. Be ready," J'onn looked past Lucy to Alex who refused to meet his gaze. "Get your ass back to medical… that's where Kara will be. She and Superman are going to need your expertise."

Alex shifted her jaw, knowing he was right before she looked at him. After a long moment she looked up at Winn gesturing for him to wheel her about. "You heard the man, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara felt a firm hand on her shoulder, immediately knowing it wasn’t Cat given the significant weight behind it. She tensed for a brief second, sending waves of pain throughout her body.

“Stay still Little One…”

Kara felt her heart seize in her chest, eyes swelling up with tears as she reached up and grabbed for Astra’s hand. Her mind already lurching with the idea that she hadn’t made it off the concrete and Astra was here to guide her into Rao’s embrace.

Astra shushed her gently, thumb smoothing across tears to clear them away. “Breathe. Rao is not waiting beside me I swear it.”

“How…?” Kara’s voice broke, her throat painfully raw as she swallowed dryly.

“Rao sent me back to you.” Astra allowed. She remembered dying, of seeing those she had lost, the ghosts of her world that she had failed until Rao had approached. The next thing she knew she was awake, drifting through space towards Earth’s sun before she broke free. Reborn into a new life, with a new purpose.

“I don’t… understand…”

“Just know I am here.”

Kara started to sit up, the hand at her shoulder urging her to stay put. “The others… Zhira, Vel-Zev, Alex... where’s Alex and Cat is she-“

“Quiet, Little One,” Astra glanced behind her, Cat’s sleeping form curled up within the next bed. “You’ll wake her.”

Kara pulled in a deep breath, hand tightening around Astra’s.

“Your sister had to be sedated, she refused to stop when her leaders ordered her to. The rest are recovering, just like you.”

Kara swallowed thickly, fingers threading through Astra’s own as she urged her closer. Astra obliged, leaning over Kara in anticipation of what she wanted to say.

“I can’t see.” Kara barely whispered for fear Cat was feigning sleep. The last thing she saw in the fading haze of her vision had been Cat when she kissed her from the brink of death before everything went dark. “And I have no powers.”

Astra pulled in a slow breath, she knew something worse beyond Kara’s abilities being dormant were present. She could see it in her aura and knew Kara should have registered Cat at her side. She leaned back slowly, squeezing Kara’s hand firmly as she looked her over again. Her vision relaying the muddled scatter of black on blue that swirled violently around Kara’s eyes.

“I don’t want to be in the dark again.” Kara breathed, trying to will the panic threatening to overtake her into submission. “Please.”

Astra worked her jaw visibly, praying to Rao before threading her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Easy, Little One, your people will aid you, your powers will return and with them so will your sight.”

Astra leaned in, placing a soft kiss against Kara’s forehead. “Rest now, I will be here. Your mate will be here. We will all be here for you.”

Astra glanced up at J’onn who stood in the far corner as he reached over and pressed the relay for another round of sedatives to flood Kara’s system. As the woman slowly succumbed to her own exhaustion the pair shared a knowing look.

*******

Superman had been the first to wake, and despite those at the DEO who urged him to stay a little longer and recover, he made his way out anyway. Citing the need to return to his home in Metropolis and start helping those who needed him. Vel-Zev was ordered by Astra to follow and report back, much to Kal-El’s reluctance.

Alex was confined to a wheelchair, automated thanks to Winn and placed on light duty, restricted to the medical ward to help those she could. J’onn and Astra maintained patrols throughout National City. While Zhira aided National City’s civilians with clean up and rebuilding.

Lucy maintained order over the DEO, serving as a liaison between multiple government agencies while President Marsdin decreed their organization take lead. While she cleaned house of those who had sided with Luthor and Non throughout the government ranks.

Cat remained ever vigilant at Kara’s side. Leaving only to carry out what she had to for CatCo and the city in Supergirl’s name. Only to return by late afternoon and settle in. Her son was with his brother in Star City, spending the summer with him and away from the reminder of what could have been. Carter had been reluctant at first, barely willing to let go of Cat until J’onn had taken the time to speak with him about it all.

After the first week, Kara had been moved out of the triage area to the more secluded medical pods further along the main floor. By the third week, at Cat and surprisingly Alex’s suggestion, Kara had been moved to one of the outer conference rooms turned micro-apartment.

Kara’s powers had returned gradually until nothing but sunlamps and monitors remained with her even while she remained unconscious. Her cousin had no answers, even after trying to seek them out from the Fortress of Solitude. Neither did the sunstone containing Alura’s consciousness, no matter how many times Astra asked.

Cat had just ended her daily call with Carter when the first stirring of Kara’s body pulled her attention. She stood calmly, coming to stand by Kara’s bedside before taking hold of her hand. Fingers twitched in her grasp, Kara’s body tensing ever slow before she pulled in an audible breath, involuntarily announcing her awareness.

Cat’s free hand surrounded her mouth, trying to contain the first sounds that threatened to escape on a rush of adrenaline and renewed hope. Kara’s hand squeezed her own firmly before she turned her head in Cat’s direction.

“You’re here…” Kara’s voice was like fine sandpaper drawn across a wooden plain. For Cat, the whisper-soft rasp never sounded so beautiful.

Cat swallowed thickly, clearing her throat before leaning forward to place a kiss against Kara’s forehead. “Of course I am.”

Kara opened her eyes slowly and the grip around Cat’s hand tightened to an almost painful point. Cat pressed her forehead to Kara’s own, the two of them breathing the same air as Kara’s started to increase.

“Cat…”

“I know darling, your Aunt…”

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, her other hand surrounding Cat’s head, threading into her hair as she tried to will her sight back.

“It’s okay,” Cat breathed, climbing into the bed with the other woman, her hand flattening over across Kara’s chest where her sigil normally resided. “We’ll figure it out, I promise you.”

Cat’s words were spoken through the clench of her teeth as she tried to keep her own emotions in check. She would sooner welcome a blind Kara over the alternative that had threatened to take her for weeks now.

“I don’t understand…” Kara uttered, sniffling in spite of herself as Cat wrapped herself around Kara’s body and held her tight. “All these powers…”

“Don’t you dare say you’re useless Kara Zor-El. I won’t have it.”

Kara felt her solar plexus collapse under the weight of her emotions, wrapping her arms around Cat as she pulled her higher before burying herself into the side of her neck.

Cat shifted them gently so that Kara was nearly on top of her, whispering anything and everything that she had ever wanted to say to the other woman until all she had left to say was how much she loved her.

Kara turned into her tightly, letting Cat’s words soothe her even as she cried against the other woman’s body. Cat caught movement just outside her periphery, holding her hand up to keep those she saw beyond the door at bay before giving a shake of her head.

Astra started forward anyway, until Alex barred the woman’s progress with a sharp turn of her wheelchair. J’onn stood further back, bracketed by Lucy, Vasquez, and Winn. All of them remaining silent. Alex wiped at her face roughly, before reaching out and grabbing for Astra’s hand.

The Kryptonian stood stock still, having already determined to move past Alex and into Kara’s room despite Cat’s warning not to until that frail human hand clung to her own. She looked down slowly, watching Alex’s thumb rub across the scars along her knuckles only to slowly open her fist and allow the other woman a kind of safe passage. Alex threaded their fingers together, squeezing Astra’s hand fiercely. She lingered like that for another heartbroken moment before turning and making her way off, never letting go of Astra’s hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Another month and there was no vast improvement beyond the fact that while Kara's body had healed, Alex had determined, with a harsh reluctance, that Kara may not ever regain her sight. In any normal circumstances, Kara should have. Except with the way she had taken down Non, she had managed to atomize her own ocular lenses.

Alex had tried to assure her that they could grow back, citing the time Clark had lost his own hand only to grow one back except that had been the result of a Kryptonite weapon and not his own powers. Kara had always been superior to her cousin, having come from the birthing matrix and not naturally conceived. 

A reminder that Astra pointed out before offering additional insight into Jor-El and Zor-El's own manipulations to Kara's birthing matrix. Which only anchored the probability that whatever Kara had done was some kind of evolutionary push. With rather deviating consequence. 

Kara had made her way out of the medical lab all on her own, a maelstrom of emotion and determination, somehow making it to the training area without too much damage to herself, the facility or any number of people along the way. 

That was where she was now. Seated on the floor, the majority of equipment within it broken and tossed about haphazardly. Like toy blocks after a child had scattered them about without reason. 

Despite protests from the others, Cat had been a voice of reason when Kara had begun her reign of destruction on the small space. Citing that everyone dealt with things differently and that Kara was no exception. In all honesty, it had terrified Cat to see the other woman lose herself. Going from simple basic motions to try to utilize her remaining senses until she had smacked into one of the training dummies. Completely unaware of its location so close to her. 

Cat knew that kind of anger, understood the rage behind it seething to break free from constraint. Only whenever Cat had experienced it, she didn't have even a twentieth of the strength Kara did. Astra had actually advocated for her on that front, ensuring the whole of Kara's extended family, so to speak, remained on the main level and didn't intervene. For all of Astra's bravado and stoicism, lied a deeply caring and complex creature. One who blamed themselves for Kara's predicament more than Kara herself it seemed. 

Now everything was calm again, the lot of them having weathered the first of many storms that were sure to come until Kara either regained her sight or adapted to the loss of it. Cat had tried not to let the withdrawal of the other woman from her get under her skin or the world's that came too easily out of frustration drive a sliver into her heart. 

Cat couldn't even argue that she wouldn't react the same were their predicaments reversed. It had taken her more alcohol than she could remember ever ingesting and hitting rock bottom before she made the choice to crawl out of her own pit of despair. Even then, it had taken years of acceptance and amends, not to mention thousands of dollars of therapy to get to where she was when she and Kara first met. What had struck Cat dumb for a solid half an hour was how much she had changed once Kara had entered her life. 

In the nearly six years they had worked together Cat had managed to overcome more of her own fears and demons than she ever had by those other means. Not only because Kara had entered her life, but because of how much Cat had allowed her in. Somewhere between then and the first time Kara put on her suit Cat had felt the want within herself to be better, to want more to follow her own advice and welcome change instead of begrudgingly going along with it because there was no other option.

That was what Kara needed now, but she had to want it. The woman she was, the hero she had always been, even upon arriving on Earth wasn't lost, never to be had again. It was in her DNA, through and through. She just needed to remember that. 

Cat crossed the floor, easily stepping around debris and scorched concrete. Even if she couldn't see Kara's heat vision was still more than capable of melting steel and Astra swore that ability was more powerful than before. 

Kara tipped her head slightly, already aware of who and where Cat was even before she sat down opposite the other woman. She moved close enough to touch, their knees barely brushing as Kara's vacant gaze searched the space between them. _ That _ was a constant reminder for the rest of them at what sacrifice Kara had made. 

Gone were the rich blue tones that Cat had recognized as her assistant's when Supergirl first appeared. Replaced with pale golden tones and spires of silver. The once vast, black pupils now a slate grey, flecked with blue and purple if one looked long enough. 

Cat leveled her own eyes on the alien ones in front of her, watching as Kara tracked the space between them before staring right at her. She noted the twitch of Kara's fingers, the slight stiffness of her spine and the subtle work of muscles along Kara's jaw.

"Something changed didn't it?" Cat cautioned, studying Kara carefully. 

Kara's finger twitched again, almost as if she were holding something back before she reached up. Cat made no motion to guide her, to intercept her touch and direct it into some proper location she could only guess Kara was seeking out. 

Cat watched Kara's fingers as they trembled in mid-air, her head tilting to the side like some curious animal. Her fingers filtered through the empty space, almost as if she were caressing something before she followed the threads and smoothed her hand perfectly over Cat's heart. 

The pace of the muscle increased all on its own and Kara's fingers applied just enough pressure for Cat to register. Kara's eyes darted about again, her brow furrowing with concentration as she traced a line up and cupped Cat's features as effortlessly as she would have if she could actually see the other woman. 

Kara's chest shuddered with her next breath while Cat kept perfectly still. Kara's fingers drifted along her jaw, turning inward to whisper across her lips before curling gently beneath Cat's chin. 

Cat felt the tender urge of Kara's fingers, drawing her near, those ethereal eyes never closing as they leaned towards each other until Kara kissed her. 

Kara’s next breath was sharp and rife with surprise as Cat pressed closer. Unchecked tears slipped down Kara's cheeks as she tugged on Cat's lips before breaking away just enough to speak.

"I can see you," Kara whispered, half afraid saying it aloud would make it disappear. Cat swallowed hard, somehow managing to keep still despite the overwhelming need to wrap her arms around the other woman. "It… It's not the same…" Kara spoke again, nudging herself closer, her voice laced with an odd melancholy. 

The colors were different, a mixture of ultraviolet and the bio-electromagnetic energy present in all living things, coalescing together amidst her other, usually passive, perception abilities. She searched Cat’s features carefully. The perfect recall of her memories were laid over the steadily increasing influx of visual information in her mind's eye, putting all the surrounding pieces together or at least trying. 

Kara closed her eyes tightly, willing herself back into the dark and shutting everything off again as Cat reached for her, taking Kara's head in her hands. Cat pressed tender kisses to her skin, fingers threading through her hair while whispering quiet reassurances until Kara drew back again. 

“It’s all so different…" Kara sniffled slightly, pushing out a wry laugh. "It's going to take a while to get used to, but I can see you…" 

Kara moved closer still, eyes still closed as she grounded herself with Cat's touch. "And I wish you could see how much I love you...because," Kara drew in a deep breath, her hands settling over Cat's before she slowly opened her eyes once more, eyes welling up with more tears.

"I can see how much you love me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been WAY longer but I'm challenging myself with SCW and nothing says I won't revisit some of these little micro universes again ;)


End file.
